Alang Fort
Alang Fort (also Alangad) is a fort in Nashik district, Maharashtra, India. It is one of the three forts, the others being Madangad and Kulang, in the Kalsubai range of the Western Ghats. Alang, Madan and Kulang, the forts situated in Kalasubai range, are the most difficult forts in Nasik District. Dense forest and less population have made these treks difficult. These three forts are little neglected due to very heavy rain and difficult as well as confusing ways to go. Fascinating Spots Top of the fort is huge plateau. There are two caves on the fort for staying and 11 water cisterns. Remnants of buildings are spread over the fort. A small temple is also seen. From the fort we can locate Kalasubai, Aundh Fort, Patta, Bitangad situated at east zone. At north side Harihar, Trymbakgad, Anjaneri are seen. To the south we can locate Harishchandragad, Aajobagad, Khutta (pinnacle), Ratangad, Katrabai and surroundings. 4 hours are enough to see the fort. Ways To Reach Igatpuri/Kasara-Ghoti-Pimpalnermor-Ambevadi To reach Alang, one should go to Kasara or Igatpuri and then Ambevadi by the Igatpuri/Kasara-Ghoti-Pimpalnermor route. Bus facility from Ghoti to Ambevadi is also available. Ambevadi is 32 km away from Ghoti. A bus is available at 6 a.m. from Ghoti to Ambevadi. We can easily see Alang, Madan and Kulang from here. From Ambevadi, a way goes to the ridge between Alang and Madan. However this way is quite hectic. Approximately 3 hours are required to reach near the ridge. From the ridge, the fort seen on left is Alang and the one on the right is Madan. From here two ways go towards Alang. a) One way descends from the ridge. Within 1 hour we reach at the plateau. Keep Alang at left hand and after 1-hour walk, we reach a cavern. From here we can move further by rock climbing. Then we reach at a flat patch. Keep left and proceed towards the pinnacle. After 10–15 minutes we come at a cave in the fort. Time required to reach here from Ambevadi is approximately 8–9 hours. b) Proceed from the ridge and after easy rock climbing we come near few steps. After ascending these steps we have to climb a broken pinnacle of 80–90 ft. Only trained climbers can go by this way. By this way we reach at the fort after 6 hours. Ghatghar via Ghoti-Bhandardara Another way towards fort is from Ghatghar. Go at Ghatghar via Ghoti-Bhandardara. From here, in 2½ hours, one can come to the third cavern. Via Bhandardara from Udadvade : Other way towards fort is via Bhandardara from Udadvade gaon. It takes us at the plateau and then connects to way no. (2). Accommodation Facility Two caves on the fort can accommodate 30-40 people. Food Facility You have to carry with your own. Drinking Water Facility Ample water is available in reservoirs in all seasons Still, we have to carry sufficient water till we reach at the top. Time To Reach 7–8 hours from Ambevadi Photographs File:Alang Steps.jpg File:Alang view with caves.jpg File:Alang Curvature .jpg File:Alang Construction.jpg File:Water storing on Alang.jpg File:Anang Cave.jpg File:Mandan from Anang cave.jpg File:Close door on Alang Fort.jpg File:Anang Madan Kulang - 3 forts range.jpg File:Sunset from fort Alang.jpg See also *List of forts in Maharashtra References Category:Forts in Maharashtra